Gender Switch
by Morning Sun Of Pandora
Summary: The team is having a mission debrief with a few members of the Justice League, when a flash of light drops off some visitors - visitors that look just like them! There's another Atlantean, a whelmed Robin, a fierce blonde archer, a hard headed Kryptonian, a young White Martian, a chalant mage, a feisty red head, and - God help them - another loudmouth speedster.
1. Flashes of Light

**A/N:** **Hello everyone.**

 **I've written this story (it will most likely be short), just for a few giggles and because it came to mind – I've always liked the idea of the team but having their gender's switched. Originally, it was going to be Klarion causing some mischief, but I couldn't quite make that one work at the moment, so I thought a different dimension all gender bent would work better.**

 **Comments are much appreciated. I'm experimenting with humor which I've never been good at, so let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

 **Cover Art: pin/483362972479709774/ (Not the appearance of my genderbent OCs)**

 **[Note] Don't steal my OCs (all gender-switched characters).**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **HAPPY HARBOR**  
 **NOVEMBER 14, 12:13 EST**

The day had started out normal (heroine-normal anyways). A day had passed since Kid Flash's solo mission to deliver a heart to Queen Perdita. He'd been unbearable, especially in Artemis's opinion - getting him to shut up was like trying to get the Joker to stop laughing at every little thing.

Thankfully, he was keeping his mouth shut at the moment due to a few leaguers, including Batman, who were going over the new information that they had discovered about the Kobra venom.

The Team were all still in their costumes as they stood together examining the holographic screens displayed before them. Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, and Red Tornado were listening as well, while Batman explained the difference and advantage they had over Kobra with the new information they'd received.

"The remaining venom is being tracked. Some one - most likely a small party of Kobra's henchmen were able to escape Santa Prisca with whatever vials were leftover. Thanks to the efforts of Green Arrow, we were able to get a hit on the cargo ship that landed in Louisiana. The shipment was tracked to New Orleans. Green planted a tracker on the crates." He swipes left and a screen pops up showing a map of the U.S., with three red lines heading in opposite directions. "Each of these represent the travelling route of the trucks carrying the crates. One will pass through Kansas by tomorrow." He pointed to the second, "Another will land in Tennessee, while the third will most likely hit South Carolina, if not North, by tomorrow as well."

"Does this mean we're going to bust them before they get to their locations," Kid Flash asks in a bit of excitement.

"No." Batman says. "The trackers will allow us to track their movement and we'll be notified if their movement stops. We're letting the shipments continue on their routes. We can't afford to compromise them just yet." He swipes another screen which brings up a security footage. "This was eight hours ago, in New Orleans." The screen paused and zoomed in on a few crates.

"The Kobra symbol," Aqualad said simply.

"How," Zatanna asks. "I thought you guys destroyed their base in Santa Prisca a few months ago."

"We did," Kid Flash says indignantly. "We watched the factory blow up."

"It was destroyed without a doubt," Robin adds. "The question is how are they still able to get shipments of it?"

Batman continues off of Robin's words. "That's why the current shipment routes are being allowed to continue on their course."

Wonder Woman picks up on his meaning. "You're allowing them to continue and letting them think they've been undetected. This will allow more shipments to come in until we can successfully interrogate someone who knows where and who are supplying the shipments, and how."

"Yes." Batman says.

Zatanna and Artemis share a smirk glancing at each other. "Gotta love Wonder Woman," Zatanna whispers admirably.

Batman was facing the screen again, "We're going to post a leaguer in New Orleans to keep an eye on the shipment exchanges. We're still narrowing down the docks that could be used to - "

A flash of light appeared across the room from the heroes. Batman turned to face it, his narrowing beneath his cowl. The leaguers looked composed, though tense, while the Team was clearly ready for a potential threat, Aqualad the only one appearing to be as composed as the leaguers. Robin was in a fighting stance with a hand drawn back ready to hurl bird-a-rangs. Kid Flash was ready to dash forward. Superboy was in a fighting stance, hands a little spread but in fists, and Wolf at his side growling, with his ears flattened and lip curled up. Miss Martian was levitating a couple inches above their heads, eyes glowing green. Artemis was in a similar stance as Robin with her bow out and aimed, while Zatanna stood beside her hands raised to perform a spell.

The light died down just as quickly as it came and left behind three figures. Everyone in the room, including the figures stiffened. The Team, at least Artemis and Robin, lowered their weapons and stood up but cautiously, still a bit tense and ready to attack. That is until the appearances of the three figures struck them all as awfully familiar.

The three figures weren't paying attention to their surroundings just yet, at least two of them weren't. "Damn it Robin, what did you do," growled a blonde boy wearing a green outfit, that resembled a mix of Artemis's and Red Arrow's costume.

"Nothing," said a girl with a slightly familiar voice. She was dressed in the exact costume as Robin; the only thing separated her from being his twin asides from her hair were two things on her chest. "At least nothing on purpose," she adds airily.

The boy growled, and lunged for the girl and she did a low back flip in a dodge before jumping and doing a handspring off the boy's back, causing him to grunt. She pivots on her foot and darts behind a tall girl, taller than the boy by just a little.

She scarily resembled Aqualad, outfit and all. Just as scarily, if not unnervingly, she was staring at the Team and leaguers with familiar, calm, pale, silvery-green eyes. "If you're both done, which Apollo the answer should be yes," she says calmly to the boy who was up and spun around glaring at the girl peeking out from behind the taller girl, and sticking out her tongue. "Robin enough - I believe we're intruding," she said her gaze still on the Team and the leaguers.

"What are you talking about," Robin asks hopping out from behind the taller girl. "This is the cave," she said gesturing around before stopping at the sight of the Team and the leaguers. "Sort of..."

Apollo stiffened and in seconds had his bow out and drawn aimed at them and Artemis did the same. "Drop it!" They both froze at the simultaneous shout and their eyes narrow. "I said drop it!" Silence ensues, though the air grows slightly amused. "Stop that!" They both growl and both Robins let out cackles, while Kid Flash and Zatanna laugh.

Both archers glare at each other. The girl resembling Aqualad reaches out with her hand and lowers the boy's arm, lowering his boy at the same time. Aqualad nods to Artemis and she does the same. "Sorry about that - _Robin_..." The girl Robin was already face to face with her counterpart. "What? This is pretty cool," she says, eyeing her counterpart, who was doing the same.

"Oh please asides from the hair color and costume, she doesn't look anything like Robin," Kid Flash scoffs.

She rolled her eyes. "Well maybe you should just get whelmed and deal with it," she retorts.

Apollo sighs. "Dear god, it might just be possible that you're as annoying as our Kid." His lips press together in a firm tight line, as he realizes he was making too many assumptions.

"I don't understand," Kid Flash cut in impatiently, "what exactly is going on here?"

Apollo was eyeing Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Red Tornado, and Superman. "Obviously a lot...what the hell happened to your mentor Robin?"

"Nothing is wrong with Batman," the male Robin said.

His female counterpart said, "Bat _man_?"

They met each other's masked gaze. Without the difference of a second, they both pulled up their wrist computers and began typing away.

"Yeah...that's not creepy or anything," Kid Flash muttered to Artemis.

"Guys, I think I know what happened," was She-Robin's response stated at the same time as Robin's response of, "Guys, I think I know what's going on".

"Can you both stop it?" Artemis and Apollo said at the same time with matching irritated tones, only one tone was a tad bit deeper.

"Now you're doing it too," Kid groaned.

"Enough," Batman said in a low tone that sent shivers down their spines.

"Robin..." Aqualad started to say, but trailed off realizing both had stated they had assumptions as to what happened.

She-Aqualad continued with a gentle look at her counterpart. "...Robins, please continue." Aqualad gave his counterpart a small smile, of thanks.

"Okay, I think - "

" - As obviously apparent - " She-Robin said interrupting.

" - that they're us...well myself, Aqualad, and Artemis, from another..."

"Dimension," She-Robin offered helpfully with a grin.

Robin returned her grin, "Yeah exactly."

" _What_?" Apollo scoffed. "That's not possible."

"Hey well look around, it seems likely, though never truly experienced or known of," She-Robin tried to reason. "Plus, look around, it's us, and our mentors," she reasoned, before gesturing around to the cave, "Even the cave is the same."

She-Aqualad was looking up at the ceiling. "This is true, yet nothing is reversed in the cave, everything is the same."

"The beings in this room are not...entirely," Aqualad adds.

"Wait a minute..." Flash interrupts, realization in his eyes. "That's not entirely true." He pauses realizing he was receiving confused looks, "What Robin - er - _She_ -Robin just said, about a different dimension, or dimensions never being experienced."

"We went to a different dimension with a Lex Luthor from an opposite world," Wonder Woman added.

"Groovy," Zatanna remarked.

"I was able to verify what Lex said to be true, because I looked at his internal make-up, everything was reversed. Also, our Lex, was in prison still." Superman explained before eyeing the three teens. "Though, I can't tell with them. It doesn't seem like their lying, but none of their organs are reversed, they're the same."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps the dimension is just a simple difference - one that we're all seeing." He remembered the way the female version of his protégé sounded surprised when he was referred to a Batman; the "man", part being the shocker. "If I were to guess, you all wouldn't object to having the Lasso of Truth used on you to verify your stories."

She-Aqualad shook her head as did She-Robin, but with a cheery smile. Apollo just shrugged but added hotly, "Why not - not like you'll trust a thing we say others. Same ole Bat's apparently, just less chest and a- "

An elbow to his side made him grunt. "Watch it!" She-Robin growled. "That's still Batwoman you're talking about."

A laugh escaped Wally's mouth followed by the Flash. "I-I'm sorry," Wally gasped out between his laughter, "D-Did you say Bat _woman_?" Flash broke into more laughter, but Batman's glare shut him up, but not Wally.

"Are you laughing at my mentor?" Kid Flash immediately stopped laughing as he realized She-Robin was glaring at him, with a glare that wasn't too far off from Batman's, nor was it lacking the icy menace.

Hell must have frozen over as well, because Batman was smiling, even if it was only identifiable by the small curl in the corner of his lips. Or maybe it was smirk - even so, it must be snowing in Hell.

After a short awkward silence Flash cleared his throat, and Superman saw it as his turn to speak. "These three are all the same; their biology, biologic make-up included, is most likely the same as well."

"So the only thing different is our genders," Robin added.

"Asterous!" She-Robin exclaims.

Both Robin's share a look before grinning and then cackling. Wally steps back slightly taking cover behind Artemis. "Okay seriously, am I the only one who finds that disturbing?"

"Turbing, you mean," Robin corrected him, whilst giving his counterpart a sly look, to which she giggles.

Apollo narrowed his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, now it's creepy," he muttered.

"So we've been sent to a different dimension, where we are...us, but just the opposite genders." She-Aqualad concluded.

"This is what we get for being close to that stupid zeta beam," Apollo grunted. "I knew we should have just left it alone."

At the questioning looks from the others, She-Robin explained. "We were in the middle of a mission trying to track Klarion, and we managed to fight him off, but not before we able to find out what he was up to," she said looking a bit rueful. "We explored the warehouse; it was old and abandoned in Central Mexico. We found an old zeta tube there, but it was a lot different, than we'd thought." She glanced around at them and gave them a sheepish smile. "Guess we know why; as well as why Klarion was lurking around there."

Flash zipped around stopping by the three teens, before handing Batman three syringes. He turned to the three teens. "Not that we don't trust you guys, but we need a little more solid proof."

She-Robin just shrugged, and She-Aqualad, looked unbothered, while Apollo looked a bit pissed. "There's such a thing as asking. Some people like their personal space."

Suddenly the same flash of light ensued and four people were left in its place, when it subsided. Two boys and two girls, who shared resemblance in not just outfits, but physical apparel, with Miss Martian, Zatanna, Kid Flash, and Superboy.

Miss Martian looked just as surprised as Zatanna. Kid Flash was looking at his own counterpart awkwardly, while Superboy just seemed a bit...unsettled. "Cool, your counterparts have joined the party too," remarked Robin.

Their counterparts were currently staring at them, before looking to their teammates, as She-Robin explained in rapid excitement. Superboy's counterpart - who was as drop-dead gorgeous as Superboy - walked over to him; they both, without any difference of timing, examined each other.

They looked each other up and down, before crossing their arms over there chest. Their eyes narrowed. "You're not what I expected," Superboy's counterpart grunted.

"Neither are you," he grunted in reply. "Are we going to have a problem?"

"Depends," she simply says. A smile cracks on her lips and his do the same with perfect sync. "Friends?" She asked holding out a hand.

"Friends." He says accepting it and giving it a firm shake.

Her gaze slipped to Superman and she noticed the unsettled look in his eye mixed with the "dear in the headlights look". "I see someone hasn't learned to evolve." Superboy followed her gaze before immediately diverting it as Superman did and she focused on Superboy. "He'll get over it don't worry."

"Is yours..."

She shook her head. "Not anymore. At first she was, but eventually we..." she glanced at Batman. "Knocked heads and bonded. We Kryptonians have hard heads ya know." Batman smiled just a little at her words, pleased to know his counterpart probably wasn't much different from him.

Kid Flash and his counterpart both spoke out loud a bit appalled by Superboy's interaction with his counterpart. "What the hell just happened?" They both turned their attention to each other.

She-Kid Flash tilted her head and narrowed his eyes, before sharing a grin with Kid Flash. "Pollo is an annoying idiot" was stated at the same moment, Kid Flash stated "Arty is annoying idiot". Both speedsters started laughing before Apollo slapped his Kid Flash on the back of the head, while Artemis did the same to hers, before they both shared an awkward look and glanced away.

Robin of course, found it amusing and was cackling with his respective counterpart.

She-Aqualad glanced at her team before at the others. "I think now would be good as time as any to introduce ourselves."

"Agreed," Aqualad said. "We are the Team of this dimension. I'm Aqualad, leader of the Team. These are my teammates: Robin (he gave "rock and roll" hand gesture), Kid Flash (he placed his fists on his hips puffing out his chest a bit), Superboy (he kept his arms cross over his chest), Miss Martian (she stood beside her teammates and gave a shy wave), Artemis (she just placed a hand on her hip in a solitary pose), and Zatanna (she waggled her fingers in at them with a smile)." He gestured with a sweep of his hands. "These are our mentors and members of the Justice League: Batman, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Red Tornado."

She-Aqualad nodded in acknowledgement. "We are the Team from the - "

" - GB Dimension!" She-Robin blurts out. At the looks she receives she shrugs. "Gender-Bent Dimension - come on we need a differentiation between our dimensions."

She-Aqualad eyes the younger girl sternly, before turning her attention back to their counterparts. " - We are the Team from the Gender-Bent Dimension. I'm Aqualass, leader of the Team. These are my teammates: Robin (she gave the same gesture as her counterpart), Kid Flash (she mimicked her counterparts gesture), Supergirl (her arms crossed over her chest but she offered a small smile), Mister Martian (he gave a wave), Apollo (he just crossed his arms over his chest looking unhappy), and Zatara (he gave a Nixon-salute)." She paused a bit and eyed the leaguers. "I believe our counterparts of you, would be Batwoman, Flash, Superwoman, Wonder Man, and Red Tornado."

"Nice to meet you all," Miss Martian said cheerfully.

"Like-wise," Mister Martian added with a smile.

Batman glances at the Team. "Team, keep an eye on them," he said as he followed the other leaguers to where they were going to the zeta tubes. "We're going to find a way to send you back to your dimension." And probably run the blood samples that Flash took from Aqualass, Apollo, and Robin as well.

The sounds of the zeta-beam calling out their designations were signification of them having gone.

The Teams look at each other before Aqualass breaks the silence. "I suggest we all pair off and get to know our counterparts."

"Agreed," Aqualad said.

The members follow their leader's orders and disperse into different areas to talk.

Aqualad and Aqualass disappearing to go to the pool miniature pool area, and hanging out by the steps; both Robins disappearing to who knows where; Kid Flashes went to the kitchen; Superboy and Supergirl went to the library area; the Martians went to Miss Martian's room; Artemis and Apollo went to Artemis's room; Zatanna and Zatara went to Zatanna's room.

"We'll meet in the kitchen for lunch later," were the last words Aqualad called out to the others over his shoulder, before everyone began their little interrogations.


	2. Atlanteans Chat

**A/N: Hello everyone.**

 **I'm sorry it took make so long to post the next chapter for Gender Switch – I really enjoy writing this. I'm working on getting better at producing humor, so make sure to comment and let me know what you think, and which places need work.**

 **Sorry, that this one is a bit slow and calm. I promise the next one will be better.**

 **Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

 **KALDUR'AHM'S ROOM**

* * *

"I'm not sure how I should start."

Aqualad received a warm smile from his counterpart after the words left him.

"Perhaps we should begin by explaining our lives then," she suggested thoughtfully.

He felt the tension (he hadn't even realized was there) ebb away completely. "Alright." He clears his throat, "I am Kaldur'ahm. I serve my King faithfully and help to protect the Earth with my team and the Justice League."

"I am Kaldra'ahm. I serve my Queen faithfully and help to protect the – my Earth with my team and our Justice League."

They both share a small smile before she continues.

"I can assume that if we're from the Genderbent dimension – that Robin is now calling it – that our lives, mainly the people, are different."

Aqualad nods. "That is correct." He pauses unsure how to continue before going off her previous statement. "As I previously stated, I have a king, not a queen. His name is Orin – others know him as Aquaman. His wife is Queen Mera, whom teaches us how to better improve our sorcery."

A small smile comes to Aquagirl's lips. "I have the same, except our queen rules Atlantis. Her name is Queen Opal, or Aquawoman to the land-dwellers. Our king teaches combat, not sorcery – his name is King Merlin."

Something comes to her mind. "Do you have any friends in Atlantis? I have two – Gianna, or Gia for short, and Tolo. Gianna has raven hair and violet eyes, and Tolo has red hair and...light turqoise eyes, that appear blue..." she trails off in her description of Tolo's eyes realizing her tone had slipped into a slightly dreamy one, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I don't usually sound like - "

Aqualad raises a hand with a gentle, understanding smile. "No need to apologize – I understand how you feel." At her look, he knew she understood that he had the same friends. "Here they're Garth and Tula. Garth is my best friend, as is Tula, but I felt something more for her. But when I got back after a mission went wrong with Clayface, I took some...time off from the Team in Atlantis. When I got there, everything seemed okay, but after dinner..."

"Tolo – Tula told you she was with Garth."

His eyes snapped to her in surprise. "So I guess events happen the same, even if this is a different dimension," he says solemnly.

She gives him a solemn smile as well. "I know. Tolo told me the same when I tried telling him my feelings."

"Are you and Gianna on good terms?"

"Yes – Tolo as well. I've...moved on. I've accepted what has happened and I'm willing to look pass it and not allow it to affect me. I'm also happy for my friends. If they're happy, I'm happy."

"I'm happy for them, too," he agrees in an absentminded tone.

That earns him a frown from his counterpart.

"Kaldur'ahm, you have moved on, correct?"

He glances down and she shakes her head slightly before stepping forward, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must move on Kaldur. Not doing so may cause troubles in the future."

Aqualad lets out a heavy sigh. "How can I? Tula...I truly care for her. And I can't help but wonder if I would have stayed in Atlantis, continued my studies – would I have been able to have a better chance then?"

"You cannot think like that Kaldur. Doing so, constantly reminiscing, will only lead further into your obsession. I know how you must feel. I find myself doing the same at times." She pauses for a moment glancing to the floor and then meeting his eyes. "I'm not completely over Tolo, but I'm making an effort."

"Yes, but is it a genuine one," inquired Aqualad. At her hesitation he knew the answer. "Perhaps you should heed your own wise words and get over Tolo."

She lets out a soft sigh, and offers him a grim smile. "Perhaps we're destined to lose things we desire? If not simply, miss the chance to gain them."

"Perhaps, but then perhaps not. Next time we'll know to make it clear of what we want," he says trying to lift his counterpart's spirit as well as his own. "Any regrets?"

Aquagirl was quiet for a moment; her eyes drifted to the ground. After a few heartbeats she met his eyes once more.

"I didn't tell him how I felt sooner."

A small smile came to Aqualad's lips. "I agree. I look back on the time I confronted her in the coral reef. If I'd just told her...before..."

"You originally chose to take up the mantle of Aquaman's protege," she finished.

His smile grew a bit saddened. "Yes."

Her gaze lowered once more to the floor before shifting to focus on his chest. "But," - her eyes went up to his eyes - "You don't regret joining the Team do you? Fighting alongside your friends?"

His smile broadened at her words, changing from sad to content. "Never." He nodded his head absentmindedly. "I even asked Garth in front of Tula if he ever wondered what would have happened – how things would have been – if he were to be Aqualad and I were to have stayed in Atlantis. He told me, 'Never'. And I agreed completely."

Aquagirl let out a soft noise to signify happiness, as she suppressed the small giggle. "I did the same. Tolo and Gia and I, are on good terms now. It just...I can't help the pain I feel knowing he's hers, and she, his."

The hug she was pulled into caught her off guard; she hadn't been expecting it. She wasn't surprised however when she returned the hug.

Both of them needed it; it helped. They both needed to let out _exactly_ how they felt and it worked. Talking to yourself did wonders – especially considering the other you is an actually being and you don't question whether or not you're crazy or obsessed talking to yourself.

Aquagirl pulled away first.

"Thank you Kaldur'ahm."

"You're welcome Kaldra'ahm; thank you. I needed my eyes to be opened a bit more. Until now, I hadn't considered making the slightest effort to get over this. Now, however...I believe I'm ready." Some confidence and determination edged his tone which caused a content look to spread over Aquagirl's face.

"Glad to hear it," she replied. "I suppose I'll start working on making my efforts more genuine, rather than blindly shoving it to the back of my mind."

Once her words were spoken, silence began to seep in.

Aquagirl quickly saving it from becoming too awkward, spoke up. "Unless there is more you wish to know about you, we should probably head to the kitchen."

"Good idea," Aqualad agreed, before stepping aside and allowing his door to slide open, gesturing a hand out for her to exit first.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Kaldur," she said walking out, with him right behind her.

Once the door slid shut they started down the hall, side-by-side, feeling a bit lighter after their confessions and consoling of one another.

One hallway before they reached the kitchen, Aquagirl spoke up. "Do you mind showing me to the pool area?" She glanced away. "I'd just like to soak in some sea water to clear my mind."

"I understand." Aqualad knew she probably felt a tired feeling. He did, too. Admitting so many things and readdressing any topic concerning Tula and Garth, or for her Tolo and Gianna, was hard.

"Come."

The two Atlanteans changed course and went back the way the came, heading to the pool area. When they reached it they began speaking more of their respective dimensions – at least concerning Atlantis. Otherwise, it was peaceful silence that they spent wondering if they'd be able to accomplish completely getting over their best friends being in a relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone.**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait and slow updating.** **I've been really busy with things concerning school. I start this upcoming Monday and it's my first time back in a public school, so I'm just trying to figure out what the flow is and go from there. I'll try to update throughout the week, at least once if not more.**

 **Until then, I'm sorry to say that updates will be slow. Especially since I have swimming (JV) and a lot of AP classes. Wish me luck.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to keep the story freshly updated and active.**

 **Have a great week and weekend you guys, and good luck to those of you starting next week. Summer is over. Sigh, oh well. Counting down the days until Thanksgiving and Christmas. : P**

 **Until next time sweet peas. ^_^**


	3. Robins' Chirping Session

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been _forever_ , since this was updated, but I've been beyond busy.**

 **Anywho, thanks for the support. The comments help a bunch. Such confidence and motivation builders. ^_^ Not to mention, seeing the favorites and following numbers climb higher each time I check, is encouraging as well.**

 **Now, onto out favorite little birdies. ^_^**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE VENTS**

* * *

Robin and...Robin were both typing away on their holographic wrist computers. They were talking as they did. And if that weren't enough multitasking, to add to it, they were going through surveillance systems of the cave to check in on their teammates. They'd lost track of their team leaders, the speedsters, and the archers. The Kryptonians, Martians, and magicians could be seen clearly however.

The Kryptonian clones were relaxing in the living room, with the Martians nearby in the kitchen, seeming to get lunch ready. The two magicians seemed to be wondering the halls.

Neither of them tapped into the audio for the surveillance they were watching, knowing that they had no need to listen or intrude in this case. Plus, they were too busy, saying vague things for the past 18 minutes, to compare their dimensions.

"Joker?" She-Robin asked.

"Joker," Robin replied in confirmation. "Harley?"

She-Robin shook her head. "Harvey. Harvey Quinn."

"Asterous," was her counterparts reply.

"I know you mean the name, right? Because fighting him is no fun. Doesn't help that he's crazy over Joker. He just takes the abuse – it's sad." Of all things her tone sounded a bit sympathetic.

"I know what you mean," Robin says with a sigh. "I know she's crazy and won't see reason, but the Joker is awful to her. Some of the things I've seen him do to her makes me wonder how someone can remain that crazy and devoted to someone else."

"Right? In that scenario, love isn't even a factor," she mutters.

After a couple seconds of silence, the comparison of vagueness continued.

"Harvey Dent?"

"Harley Dent," She-Robin replies with a little giggle.

"What are the odds," Robin cackles.

"Okay, okay, my turn," she says, letting out a small hum as she thinks.

"You have a Commissioner Gordon, right?" she asks.

"Yes, but it's a he, of course. His name is James, but people call him Jim"

She nods, "Ah – mine is Janet."

"Nice. I go to school with her – I mean his daughter," Robin says. "Her name is Barbara Gordon."

"Cool, I go to school with Byron Gordon."

She stops typing, and rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Anna Penyworth."

Robin grins and continues flicking about the surveillance. "Alfred Pennyworth."

"Brenna Wayne?"

"Bruce Wayne."

A slight pause ensues.

"Jane Grayson."

Robin's fingers stopped in their tracks, his gaze snapping up to meet hers, their cowls blocking their eyes. He felt as if he couldn't speak at first.

She shifted with a sigh and her hand came up to remove her cowl, revealing his eyes. Even her facial features looked somewhat similar to his own.

"M-Marshall Grayson."

At his silence, she couldn't help the slight pain she'd brought up. She just couldn't help it. Batwoman had been there for her, so had Anna, but she was speaking to another person who understood her pain. She never thought she'd get that opportunity to speak with someone who had experienced the _exact_ same thing as her. Batwoman was the closest to her on that related trauma, true, but she wanted someone whom had her mindset and attitude. Part of her saw how Batwoman sometimes had to act, and she honestly, didn't want to be "The Batwoman" any longer. She realized it took a toll to do everything and anything to save people, and part of her wasn't willing to go that entire length, especially if Batwoman weren't watching.

After a couple of awkward heartbeats, she wasn't sure her counterpart shared her mindset.

"I'm sorry," she exhales. "I didn't mean to burst that on you. It's just, I wanted to make sure I wasn't alone on that front, otherwise, I might have to take your life here," she joked lamely. "Not that I'd succeed, because if your Batman is anything like my mentor, then I wouldn't last a day or two before being noticed."

When her counterpart simply stared back at her, she couldn't help but drop her eyes. Damn, this definitely wasn't asterous.

"John Grayson."

She blinked. Funny; she hadn't expected to be the one startled after her statements.

"Mary Grayson."

She-Robin lifted her head and her blue eyes met exact replicas of her own. Her counterpart's mask was in his hand.

"So you weren't – "

"I don't want to be 'The Batman' anymore," he replied with a small, grim smile.

She let out an uneven laugh. "Guess our dimensions aren't too different after all."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "To be honest, I must admit, I was hoping my counterpart had a different...better life than I did. One not filled with tragedy."

She laughed. "Guess our odds, suck." She gave a shrug, "On the bright side, if our dimensions exist, there's bound to be one where we're happy. With that in mind, lets just be happy for that side of ourselves."

He laughed, a genuine one with some pain, but mostly, for once, ease, relaxation. "How did we even get into this conversation?"

She-Robin broke into laughter. "I-I have no idea," she said as she gasped between the words, to try and catch her breath.

When their laughter slowly subsided, she met his eyes and held a hand with a familiar goofy grin, on her face. "Rebecca 'Becca' Grayson, totally whelmed, to make your acquaintance."

Robin couldn't help the same grin from forming on his lips, light and laughter back in his eyes. "Richard 'Dick' Grayson, totally whelmed, to make your acquaintance as well, Milady," he said before he broke off into a laugh.

Rebecca couldn't help but join in.

Neither Robin ceased their laughter until tears were falling down their cheeks.

"Thanks for that Robin," Rebecca said with a cheery sigh, as she wiped away her tears. "Haven't had a good laugh like that in a while."

"Same. Glad I could be of entertainment."

She scoffed, "I was more entertainment than you."

He cackled. "Sure, sure," he said wiping away any wetness from his cheeks. "How about we provide a little more entertainment for one another?"

She tipped her head with a interest, a smile on her face. "I thought that's why we were watching our teammates."

"Nah, we do that because we're little trolls, as Walls would say," he said with a cackle.

Rebecca giggled. "That's your Kid, right? Ours is the same; Apollo, too."

"You do realize Apollo has it bad for your Kid right?"

Robin's counterpart giggles. "Hopeless, the both of them."

Robin laughed, "Totally. They're constantly at each others' throats, but I just want to tell them – "

" – Kiss already!" Rebecca interjects with a laugh, that Robin soon joins into.

Somehow without saying a word in notification to the other, they both went back to their wrist computers and began a little hacking game. The amusing topic of their teammates caused more laughter to erupt from them.

Several curses and cackles later, Robin broke the silence.

"So," he started off a bit awkwardly. "You have a magician, too, right? Zatara?"

Rebecca nods. "Yeah..." she replied with a slightly dreamy tone.

She realized how she sounded and blinked, her cheeks turning pink, as she began to furiously type away on her keyboard. "I mean, _yeah_ , duh! He's a great teammate. Handso – awesome! _Awesome_! I mean he's asterous half the time, has a cool head." She paused in her rambling and huffs. "Totally not whelmed right now," she muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Robin cackled as she stumbled over her words, earning himself a glare from her.

"Oh? And how about you and your magician?" she asked. His cackling immediately ceased and she grinned. "I know _my_ magician is great, but they could be different," she said with a small shrug.

"Come on, Zatanna is amazing! She's just as asterous as Zatara, not to mention beautiful!" He abruptly stopped at his last words and a low growl escaped him, as he glared at his counterpart, who was giving him a sly grin.

"Very funny, Robin," he muttered.

She cackled. "I try. Doesn't feel too good does it?"

He huffs. "I suppose not. Fine, I won't tease you about your crush, if you don't tease me about mine."

"Deal," she replies before letting out a noise of triumph. "Ha! And I win!"

"Yes, well next time I won't be as distracted," Robin replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see," she said as she pulled up the video feed(s) of the cave. "Hmm...seems everyone is still doing their own thing." She taps one feed and zooms in on the pool area. "Looks like our team leaders are bonding out of their room," she remarks. The Atlanteans seemed to be talking, occasionally going under water before coming back up.

"Not a problem. Let's do another round," Robin suggests with a grin.

"Oh you're on," Rebecca cackled, pulling up a new screen.

"When we see Aqualad and Aqualass heading for the living room, we'll go join them and the others."

Rebecca smiled, "Sounds like plenty of time for me to kick your butt, round after round," she said with supreme confidence.

"Bring it on, Robin," Robin laughs.

"Gladly, Robin," Rebecca replies with the same laugh.

Both let out a loud cackle, that mingles as one as carries along the vents a little bit.

* * *

 **KID FLASHES' ROOM**

* * *

"What was that," Wally asked tilting his head a little.

"Probably just the system filtering stuff in," Wally's counterpart remarked from her place on his bed. She looked at him, while he seemed to be staring at the vent from his office chair at his desk. "What?"

He blinks a few times and makes a face. "Nothing...I guess. You're right, could've just been the ventilation system of something." He opened up a comic book, similar to the one that his counterpart was reading. After a couple seconds of silence he spoke.

"For a moment I thought I heard...laughter," he said sounding a little uneasy.

"Creepy..." his counterpart remarked.

Both of the speedsters gave a simultaneous shiver with an appropriate uneasy sound to accompany the movement.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Wow, this took me a while. As I stated before, I'm trying to work on the humor genre a bit – it's definitely not my strong suit. So let me know if you enjoyed it and how I'm doing so far.**

 **Whew...maintaining the humor for the characters is difficult. Always feeling like I can do better, or that it doesn't match, or fit, with them entirely.**

 **Anywho...**

 **I assume everyone has heard of the Season 3 that coming! Oh my goodness, I can't wait. I've even heard that they're bringing back Wally. Not entirely psyched about that, because I support Traught, Longshot, and to an extent, SeaArrow and the pairing that make up Superboy and Artemis. But...if it brings back the majestic and beautiful Nightwing, and cheers Artemis back up, I'll get over it...eventually. And the fact that it's just Young Justice is being "un-cancelled", is enough to get excited over.**

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	4. Kid Chatterboxes

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **I'm really glad that everyone has been enjoying the chapters I've posted so far (despite it being only three of them).**

 **I hadn't expected to get so many comments, and I really appreciate them. They're a real motivator and they also help me to see how the story is being perceived.**

 **Addressing Comments:**

 **Guest [Chapter 2, August 22, 2017]: I appreciate the heads up. Though I think I may keep it the way it is..possibly.**

 **F R: I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I've been really busy the past couple of years. I used to wonder what kept authors from updating after years, and now I understand, I really do. Life gets in the way. I went from highschool, to a couple hiatus moments, to then college preparation. Now I'm in college and I'm striving for all A's. So that's a lot, excluding other hectic factors of my life. Despite all that though, I will do my best to keep updating this story as much as possible and hope you enjoy the future chapters. I only ask your patience, because if isn't school or life keeping me busy, then it's my other stories. My leading and most popular one, "Ephyra", is another big one I do my best to keep updating and it takes a lot more work than "Gender Switch", so it'll be a battle of attention between the two. I hope to at least, starting off for now, have a constant update of at least once a month. And as I get the hang of things, I hope to shift to twice a month, three times a month, and if fate is on my side, then something more constant/frequent. It's my hope (and I will do/try my hardest) to avoid another year, or 2 year update.**

 **Guest: I am truly honored and inspired to have been a inspiration for you to write your own story. That's amazing! I wouldn't mind reading it if you're alright with that. Thank you so much for your kind words! ^_^**

 **To everyone who has commented, or is just simply reading, I will do my best to continue to make this story something you can all still enjoy. ^_^**

 **That being said: Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **KID FLASH'S ROOM**

* * *

Kid Flash and his counterpart were finishing up their respective comics, as they'd gradually descended into a repetitive, addictive snack-tossing contest. They'd been pretty silent for the most part, save for the quick exchanges or remarks on certain characters in the comics they were reading. His counterpart was growing a bit impatient at the same time he was, when they both realized they hadn't even bothered exchanging each others' names.

This was partly due to arguments that took place. Both speedsters seemed to have a clear similarity in both possessing major egos in their abilities. Something they couldn't even put aside long enough to realize that they were basically the same person.

Reading comics and munching on snacks, had eased any argumentative-tensions for a while. It also helped that both had heard Apollo and Artemis shout at them to "shut up". Apparently, the walls weren't all too thick. Or maybe the archers had been walking by. Either way, the speedsters wouldn't risk rising the ire of either one of the blondes.

"Mmph," Kid Flash mumbled around a mouthful of Cheez-Its, "I got one! Speed round, but focused on our lives."

His counterpart snorted, tossing the comic aside on his bed. "I'm down for that. Though, thought we had already done that..." she trailed off a bit confused.

It was true though, they had exchanged information about their respective dimensions but mostly about villains, the team, and just making extra-sure that certain aspects were still present. A prime, and initial, example being the insurance that pizza and Big Belly Burger were still present in their respective dimensions.

Clearly neither of them understood, or paid close attention to the explanation of dimensions. Their defense would simply, and likely, be that both were just making absolutely sure.

"Yeah, but more personal – it gets boring talking about the baddies all the time. Plus you never know. The Supes from your dimension gets along with her Superman right?"

"Super _woman_ ," the female speedster corrected. "And yes, she does. Yours doesn't, then? Not even a little?"

Kid Flash shakes his head, shoving a handful of the orange, crunchy crackers into his mouth. "Not that I know of. It gets broodier than Batman himself when those two interact or even get near each other."

"Yeesh, that sounds like it sucks," she says, leaning over from her position at the end of his bed; her hand dives into the box of crackers and takes out a handful, shoving it in her mouth as well.

Kid Flash remained standing, after his counterpart got enough to munch on. He used his free hand to pull back the mask of his suit. After a heartbeat his counterpart did the same, revealing her features more clearly.

She had the same, spiky red hair as her counterpart, except she kept hers styled a bit higher than her shoulders, but lower than her ears. She also had freckles that were in the same place as her counterpart's; even her green eyes were the same shade.

" _Ahem_."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at his counterpart as she cleared her throat shortly before speaking.

"So I'm Willacy; Willacy Genevieve West," she chirped, tossing her head back to catch two chips she'd tossed into the air and caught in her mouth. "But you can call me Willa," she mumbles around the food. "Everyone does."

"Wallace Rudolph West," he replied, stuffing his mouth full with more chips. "Wally," he mumbles before swallowing. His eyes were glittering with amusement and slight laughter. "What kind of a name is Willacy?"

"I wouldn't be judging, _Rudolph_ ," Willa retorts with a snort. "At least part of my name isn't after a reindeer."

"Alright, _Genevieve_ ," he sneered a little. "What, did your parents just pick up a book of old, English-proper names and randomly pick one?"

"Hey! My parents knew what they were doing. Afterall, it resulted in one genius-kick-butt superhero," Willa boasted, looking smug.

Wally rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure, I'm smarter, thank-you-very-much."

"We're the same person you idiot. But if you want to go there, then it can be argued, girls are smarter," she shot back.

" _Not true!_ " he snapped.

His counterpart was ignoring him. "Girls go to college to get more knowledge; boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider," she remarks in a sing-song tone.

"Not! Boys rule! Girls drool!" Wally fired back irritably.

"Reverse the nouns and you might get the saying right," she snorted, though irritation lingered in her tone.

"Kid Idiot!" Wally shouted.

"Kid Stupid!" Was his counterpart's rebuttal.

Both blinked dumbfounded at one another and then growled simultaneously.

"Don't steal Apollo's insult!" and "Don't steal Artemis's insult!" were shouted at the same time.

Both blinked and Willa got her words out first, sounding offended and annoyed.

"What are you talking about. That's what _Apollo_ says!"

" _No_ ," Wally bit out just as annoyed, "That's what _Artemis_ says!"

"Oh, so what, you like being called that by her?" His counterpart snorts.

Wally's face flushes faintly with slight color on his freckled cheeks. " _Pfft_! N-No! I just know she says it and it's her phrase – no one else's."

"Funny," Willa responds dryly. "Sounds like you don't mind it."

"O-Oh and you don't either?!"

Willa blinks startled at her counterpart's outburst.

"N-Not true!" She spluttered, unsure of what to say. "I-It's – I – you – shut up!" she snaps finally. "It's just a habit. But either way, it's Apollo's."

"Yeah, well _technically_ , Apollo _is_ Artemis, and I say the Artemis-version is better."

"Keep thinking that," she snorts.

"Whatever stupid," he mutters, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Wally noticed his counterpart trying to downplay the flushed cheeks she had as he caught her muttered, "your face is stupid".

"Look," she says with a huffy sigh, standing up from the bed. "Let's just agree, that Artemis is better in your dimension, but in Apollo is better in mine."

Wally opened his mouth, but Willa cut him off quickly raising her hand. "Ah-ah-ah! We both know we'll never agree on this, but if we continue, we'll be here all day. And as much as I like Cheez-Its. I'd prefer something more...filling."

Wally let out a slight "hmph", but otherwise he didn't argue or say much in response for a couple heartbeats, until he finally let out a sigh.

"Alright. Come on. Race you to the kitchen then," he conceded.

Willa beamed, mostly with triumph. Technically, in her opinion, she had gotten the last word in their little bickering.

"Race you!"

Before "you" was even fully out, Willa had sped off, leaving Wally's door open. Wally snorted and sped after his counterpart.

Both of the speedsters arrived around the same time in the kitchen. Willa took a seat on one of the stools, and rapidly tapped her fingers against the island counter top.

Wally set out supplies to make several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Both were silent as they made their sandwiches, but only for a good minute. They were each starting on their fourth sandwich; spreading the peanut butter and jelly with familiar expertise of having done the action many times before.

"So...are you and Artemis..."

Wally blinked and then blushed crimson. " _What?!_ No! Ha! _No!_ " he snorted quickly, and quite unconvincingly. "Not at all. She's...annoying..." he finished lamely.

For once there wasn't a fast retort from Willa, just silence, for a few heartbeats. "Was your excuse in your therapy session as lame as that one?" She remarked dryly, though her tone held some amusement.

Wally's attention snapped from his sandwich-making to his counterpart, who had also paused in her PB&J-duty. Her expression looked a bit sheepish, probably from the blunt way she approached the topic; and her eyes held understanding and curiosity.

Wally still eyed her a bit and she glanced down and continued using a butter knife to spread peanut butter on one side of toast.

"We both went through the simulation, Wally; I'm willing to bet we all went through the same things, too. The last to die was Mister Martian – Miss Martian, for you guys, I guess – and the first was Apollo."

Willa spared a glance up to meet Wally's eyes. The male speedster remained silent.

Willa glanced back down and continued her task. "I assume that was Artemis for you." She turns and begins spreading jelly on the opposite side.

"Stop me if this sounds familiar," Willa remarks calmly, though her tone wavered a little. "You're in an icy landscape. Just took down an alien ship, and the team's martian is working on syncing ships and stuff."

Wally clenched his jaw at the familiar description, and the memories from the failed simulation swam back to the surface.

"Team's archer is running over from their ambushing position – heading right for the ship." Willa paused, before setting her knife aside and pressing the slices of bread together forming her fourth sandwich, and setting it ontop of the plate, with the other three.

"They run, unaware of the partially functioning ship taking aim, and then: _'Apollo behind you' – "_ Wally jumped slightly at Willa's sudden, voice-change to mimic that of her teammates, " – ' _APOLLO!'"_

Wally could only blink at Willa, who wasn't making eye contact and instead focusing on getting the last two slices for her fifth sandwich.

"You shouted his name, echoing Miss – Mister Martian. But he was gone...just..."

Willa nodded, not reaching for the butter knife to finish her sandwich. She looked up and met Wally's gaze.

"During the therapy session, Black Canary called me out a little, but I wasn't admitting it," Wally said, before glancing away. "I..."

"You just can't explain it," she finished for him. Wally lets out a frustrated, amused-like sound, as if to say she was spot on.

Willa laughed a little. "Yeah, I know how that feels. I think our Black Canary would be Black Hawk – he said it so calmly and stuff, that I almost choked on my popcorn."

Wally laughed after realizing he'd been eating popcorn as well. "I nearly choked on mine, too," he chuckled.

Willa soon joined in at the similarity and shook her head.

Both speedsters took a slight breath and then sighed, before sharing a glance at their matching actions; both smiled a little.

"Archers," Wally snorted.

"Right?" Willa snorted in amusement.

The speedsters gave a slight shake of their heads with small smiles and went back to their sandwich making – not at all hearing the affection tinging the single word they each said.

Within the span of 5 minutes they had finished and had even begun chatting idly a bit more about their lives.

Wally even found out that their lives were exactly the same for the most part. The only differences other than gender seemed to be their names.

He found out that Willa's parents, were Mason and Rosaline West. He even learned that like Artemis, Apollo's hero name was his actual name.

Both speedsters had sped over to the living room area after they finished eating, and had begun idly flipping through channels looking for something good.

"I still can't believe Uncle Barry has the name Barbara there," he snorted, speeding around the couch, and then sliding to the floor to join his counterpart.

It was Willa's turn to snort at Wally's words; letting out a little laugh as she did so. "What a coincidence, because I was just thinking I can't believe that Aunt Barb's GB name would be Barry."

"Hey! That's my uncle you're making fun of," Wally jokes, giving Willa a nudge to the side of her arm with his elbow.

Willa nudges Wally back, laughing. "Oh? Then don't make fun of my aunt."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Go on and choose a channel already."

"I am," she said with a roll of her eyes, "geez, hold your horses."

Less than thirty seconds later, Wally was ready for a channel to be chosen.

"Alright, give it here," he announced, reaching for it, only to have it kept from him. "Come on Willa," he grunts, reaching over her to get it, but she stretched out her arm to keep the remote out of his reach.

"No! I have it!" Willa shouted.

"You're taking to long!" Wally shouted back.

The male speedster managed to snag the remote from his counterpart and began flipping channels, only to feel himself knocked over onto his side.

"Get off, Willa!" Wally shouted, trying to keep the remote out of reach.

"Gimme!" Willa shouted.

"No! You're too slow!"

"You're face is slow!"

"That makes no sense!"

"You make no sense!"

"You're just wasting time!"

"I wanna play video games!" Willa announced during their mini fight for control of the TV.

The two speedsters tussled, and the channels flipped every now and then through the struggle to win the remote.

Both speedsters completely oblivious to two of their teammates who were watching them with blank expressions.

Both of the Kryptonians watched the speedsters fight, from their place on the couch. They'd come in a couple seconds after the arguing and fighting had begun. They glanced at each other and just watched the speedsters, rather than the TV.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the chapter guys.**

 **Tell me what you think about it so far. I know it's been a while, so I'm a bit rusty (at least that's how I feel).**

 **I hope the ending worked and wasn't too random or "bleh", or "what the hell". If it was, feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to get things flowing a bit better.**

 **Alrighty then, that being said. . . the next chapter will be based on our Kryptonians. It's likely to be a pretty short chapter, but I'll do my best to make it decent, or not too boring anyways...**

 **I just hope you bear with me. . .**

 **Anywho . . .**

 **Is everyone excited for Young Justice Season 3?! I know I am! I already watched a clip that was posted on YouTube showing Nightwing and Oracle interacting while on a mission. It was short, but still so much worth it. I hope there are more clips too (preferably of Artemis).**

 **Well that's all everyone.**

 **Until next time guys! ^_^**


End file.
